Everything Can Change
by BonJovy12
Summary: Brandon thought it would be another typical work day in his typical life, but life likes to throw a curve ball every now and then.
1. Prologue

_This story is in the same universe from my other stories, but is from a different perspective. This starts_ _immediately after my first story, and will serve as a somewhat of a sequel._ _~Author_

All rights reserved by respective companies, I own nothing, don't take any jokes literally, blah blah, blah.

 _Brandon hated mornings, especially Mondays, but to make money you had to get up when you don't want to._

I woke up to the same sound I had woke up to for the last eleven years, that annoying beep, beep, bee... you got the point. That beeping of my alarm clock.

"Why do I even need to get up at five every morning?" I question myself before my brain kicks in

I got up, turned off my alarm and looked around my bedroom to see if anything had moved, as usual nothing moved, why would it?

I got up, did my usual routine, and sat down on the sofa with a bowl of cereal and turned on the news.

 _"This just out, according to multiple sources, Chief Bogo of the ZPD has just announced that he is gay. Wait, how is this news? I mean, who even cares? ... Oh well, on the the next story, The crime rate inside the city is still at an all time low, the ZPD announced that a new grant has all allowed then to enroll twice as many cadets next year then this year."_

Well, looks like the city will be safer. I think while emptying my bowl. I get up and grab my phone, wallet and car keys. I exit my apartment in central Zootopia, and lock my door I then walk downstairs to the garage.

I walk up to my car, A black 2013 Ford Focus, unlock it and get in. I start the car before exiting the parking garage.

Nobody was on the streets this early, exempt for people returning home from the night shift, the emergency personnel, and the early risers like me.

I began my drive towards the edge of town, as I did every day. About 15 minutes into my drive I see the lights of a police vehicle behind me, I pull over as any law abiding person would, and I roll my window down.

The officer dosen't take long to get out of his vehicle and walk up to my window.

"Morning, I am Officer Stevenson of the ZPD do you know why I am pulling you over?" The lion asks.

"Sorry officer, I do not." I reply.

"You went right through a stop sign about a mile back."

"Sorry, I'm not awake yet, didn't even realise that there was a stop sign."

"I can relate, can I get your drivers licence and registration?"

"Yep, here you go." I say handing him my documents.

"Can you confirm the name on this ID?" The officer asks.

"Brandon Gray." I reply.

"Thank you, please wait here."

I sat there for about five minutes listening to the radio before the officer came back.

"Okay, I'm going to let you off with a warning because I know what getting up early does to a mammal." He says.

"Thank you sir." I reply

"Have a great morning." He says before walking back to his car.

I return to driving and arrive at work, the cooling system for Tundra Town half an hour before my shift starts.

I shut off my car before getting out and locking it, and then proceed to put on my hard hat and enter the facility.

I clock in and proceed to the break room, to get some coffee before my shift. I walk in to find most of my coworkers already there.

I walk up to the coffee maker and pour myself a cup.

"Hey Brandon!" Says a voice I recognise to my left.

"Wait for me to finish the coffee Jacob." I reply before taking a swig of the cup.

"Sorry buddy, I thought that your fox body would be up already." Exclaims Jacob King, my best friend.

"Easy for you to say you nocturnal wolf." I retort.

"I'm not nocturnal anymore, I just drink coffee." He retorts.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Comes a yell from the hall from where I entered.

Everybody rushes out of the room and outside to find a police car stopped at the gate to the facility with the officer leaning against the guard booth with the security guard holding his blood in.

"Holy shit! That's officer Stevenson !" I yell

"How do you know his name?" Jacob questions.

"He pulled me over less then half an hour ago!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Yells the security guard.

One of my coworkers immediately goes up to the police car and starts yelling over the radio.

I guess this wouldn't be a normal work day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _10 minutes later._

It was barley six am and about thirty emergency vehicles were on scene. the officer was still alive when he was put in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. They said the only reason he was still alive was because of his vest, and because the security guard had used his belt as a tourniquet.

Now the police was questioning everybody in waves because we needed to keep the facility running.

My turn came mid afternoon, when I was sat down under a tent across from a arctic wolf detective in a red suit.

"Wait, your officer Robertson, Right?" I inquire.

"Yep, I'm sure that I will be recognized for the rest of my life." The detective said with a tinge of sadness. "Okay, what did you see?" He asks bluntly.

"Long day too?" I ask.

"It's the stress, officer shootings are always draining."

"And I thought my job was hard."

"Back on topic."

"Oh yea, So I will start before I got to work because this may help. About half past five the officer pulled me over for running a stop sign, everything goes normally, I proceed to work. Less then 15 minutes later, someone yells inside that everyone needs to come outside. Everyone exists the facility, the officer is lying against the guard booth with the guard holding his blood in. That's what I saw."

"You must be... Brandon Grey then."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks for your time, Mr. Grey."

"No problem." I say as I get up and walk to my car, as my shift had ended half an hour ago. I then left work not realising that my life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, 5:00 AM

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..." The alarm clock rang out.

I throw a shoe that I found in the floor at the alarm clock before sitting up and stretching. I then proceed to get up and walk to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, I am sitting in front of the TV watching the early morning news while eating a waffle.

"Yesterday morning, two ZPD officers were attacked in two separate attacks spanning ten minutes, The first officer, Officer Stevenson, is currently in stable condition in hospital, while the other, currently unnamed officer died at the scene. Now to the weather." The news anchor says before a map of the city shows up with the forecast.

I finish my waffle before I proceed to grab my items and walk downstairs to the parking lot. When I exit the stairwell, I begin to walk towards my car before I hear a police siren behind me. I turn around to find three police vehicles with six officers aiming their weapons at me.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One of the officers yells.

I drop my car keys and put my hands on the back of my head.

"KNEEL DOWN!" The officer yells.

I do so before a red fox comes from behind one of the doors of the police vehicles and cuffs me.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot acquire one, one will be appointed to you by the state." He says while walking my back to one of the cars.

"May I ask what I am being arrested for?" I ask.

"The attempted murder of an LEO" The fox replies.

"What?" I ask, puzzled as ever.

"What, Can't remember? 24 hours ago, you shoot up officer Stevenson's car after he pulls you over?"

"What?! He gave me a warning for me running a stop sign! I was questioned about this yesterday!"

"Save it for the judge." He says as he walks away.

24 and a half minutes later.

I was literally dragged into Precinct one of the ZPD, because the two officers dragging me, wouldn't let me stand up.

I was thrown into one of the interrogation rooms, and told to call my lawyer.

I picked up the phone and called the number that the Detective had gave me yesterday.

"What?" The voice answered, obviously woken from sleep.

"Is this Detective Robertson?" I ask.

"Who's asking?" The voice answered.

"Brandon Gray, the fox from yesterday."

"Oh, in that case, what can I do you for?"

"I am currently sitting in interrogation room two at precinct one, because I was just arrested for the attempted murder of officer Stevenson."

"What?" Detective Robertson said, fully awake now.

"You heard me."

"I'll be there in ten." He says before hanging up the phone.

After about a minute, a female rabbit officer enters the room with the fox officer from earlier.

"So, you think you can shoot up a cop because he pulls you over?" The doe asks grabbing me by the collar and pulling me out of the seat.

"Calm down Carrots, remember? Innocent until proven guilty?" The fox asks.

"I mean, we have all the evidence we need. Officer Stevenson pulls him over and is not heard from until he is put in an ambulance!"

"What's your take on this?" The fox says looking at me.

"I am waiting for the person I called." I say

"Oh really, who is that?" The doe asks grabbing my collar again.

"He called me Judy." Detective Robertson says as he enters the room.

"What?" Judy and the fox say at the same time.

"He called me, I gave him my number yesterday after I took his witnesses statement. Now Nick, tell your wife to let go of him." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." Judy says letting go.

"Don't you have dash cam?" I ask rubbing my neck.

"Yes we do." Robertson says holding up a DVD.

"When you get that Cameron?" Nick asks.

"The evidence locker. About fifteen minutes after I woke up form him calling me."

Cameron puts the disk in the player sitting in the corner, before leaning against the wall.

The video starts about five minutes before I get pulled over, I see myself run the stop sign and Stevenson pull me over.

The traffic stop goes as I remember, and I see myself leave. About a minute after I leave, an identical vehicle to mine is seen coming from the opposite direction, and the rear drivers side window opens and the stock of a gun I can recognise as a Uzi sticks out and fires a burst into the window shield before the vehicle takes off.

Everyone in the room turns to me before I open my mouth.

"Okay, let me make a few points clear... Rewind the tape. Look at my plate. KQRG 691 on a Black Zootopia plate. Low fast forward, noticing that my taillights never indicate that I made a u turn. Now look at the plate of the attacker. LEUS 106 On a White Nevada plate. Who can change a plate in less then a minute and I only had one person in my car during the stop and I never stopped while my car was on view. Also, the headlights of the vehicle appear when my taillights are still in view." I state before looking at each of the officers.

"Wrong guy Judy." Cameron says bluntly.

"Yep. You are free to go Mr. Gray." Judy says as she bangs here head against the table.

"Don't beat yourself up Carrots. You just follow the wrong vehicle." Nick says as Cameron and I leave the room.

"Sorry about waking you up." I say

"If you didn't, you would be sitting in a cell, facing either life in prison or death if found guilty." Cameron says.

"Come on. Let me get you breakfast, I need it too anyways.


	4. Chapter 3

_Reviews are appreciated and WANTED, I don't know what to alter if the reader dosen't tell me. Also, the theme of some chapters is determined by the song that I am listening to at the time, this chapter is 'One Night in Bangkok' by Murray Head._

 **Chapter 3**

Cameron didn't disappoint when he said he said he would get breakfast for Brandon. He took him to a small family run pub in Tundra Town that served breakfast.

Brandon had a filling breakfast of fish, chicken, and eggs. Before he begun another conversation with Cameron.

"So how'd you find this place?" I asked as I finished my plate of breakfast stir fry.

"I live across the street." He said pointing behind him at the apartment block across the street. "The place is open from 5 AM to Midnight, so I can always grab breakfast or dinner here. Also has great drinks."

"You live in Tundra Town?" I ask wondering why a wolf lives in the cold neighborhood.

"Arctic wolf. Grew up in the suburbs of Montréal."

"I wondered why your fur was white from the press conferences." I say

"My shift dosen't start for another hour and a half, know how to play chess?" Cameron says pointing at a chess board in the corner of the room.

"Sure, I assume the ZPD already called me in late for my job anyways." I say getting up.

We go over to the chess table and sit down and play a round of chess.

"Wow, you are quite good." I say as I he checkmates my queen. "Did someone prop open the door or is it just me?" I continue as I notice the temperature dramatically dropped.

"No." Cameron says, his face white as a ghost looking straight through me.

"What?" I ask before realising that he is looking at something behind me.

I turn around and my blood runs cold. Standing there is a figure in a black suit with a long black cloak with a hood. Nothing out of the ordinary exempt for the fact that he was leaning on a six foot scythe and he looked nothing like any mammal I had ever seen.

"Who the..." I begin before Cameron answers my question.

"Grim I see you are in your human form, what are you doing here? And why is he not frozen along with time?" He utters obviously shaken.

"Well, I have hit an issue that I had thought we had already resolved." The man spoke smooth as velvet. "And for why he is animated, is because you will need to help you fix this."

"How does he need to help with the issue?" Cameron said calming down.

"The individuals involved are extremely violent and he knows what they are like."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Fill me in or I am leaving!" I say metaphorically putting my foot down.

The tall man sits down in a third unoccupied seat at the chess table before beginning to speak.

"Why don't you tell me, Brandon Gray. Born August 28th 1990, SFG Hospital, your father later commented that you were born seconds after the news reported that Iraqi troops marched into Kuwait."

"How do yo..." I begin before memories I never knew I had begin firing off inside my brain.

"Okay, so why do I need him?" Cameron says while I am still processing my new found memories.

"He was born into a relatively stable family, as usual there were arguments, he was a runaway at the age of 18, days after he graduated form high school, after that he was raised by the streets. He made his way down the coast before reaching LA, got caught up in the gangs, got a lucky break when a new construction company found him, hired him, sent him to university, transfered him here. The company collapsed, he was hired by Zootopia City Works to work on the cooling system for Tundra Town." Grim says in one long sentence.

Meanwhile I am just sitting in my chair thinking and staring off into space.

"So who are they?" Cameron asks

"Gangsters, mafia, cartel, crème de la crème of the criminal world." Grim says

"Pablo Escobar?" Cameron asks

"Pablo Escobar." Grim replies.

Cameron does a fist pump motion before standing up and tapping me on the shoulder. "Come on, drink this and follow me."

I instantly down the shot of what he gave me before I gag on it.

"What?" I gag.

"Vodka and Sprite." He says while patting me on the back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You haven't said much." Cameron mentioned as we drove into the tunnel between Tundra Town and Savanna Square.

"Just processing information." I say staring out the window of the Ford Bronco.

"Grim mentioned that you got caught up in gangs?"

"Not the happiest two years of my life."

"Kill anyone?"

"And if I did?"

"When I'm doing work for him, I am not going to arrest you for anything."

"Yes I have pulled the trigger once or twice."

"Good, because you will need to kill again."

"Why, can you fill me in. There are some blanks."

"As of twenty minutes ago, you are part of the Grim Reaper's Bounty Hunters."

"What does that entail?"

"Sometimes, the dead slip through the cracks, Grim needs them back, and the only way to get them back is to kill them."

"So who is a hunter?"

"The hunters or who knows?"

"Hunters, I would assume that the appropriate people know."

"Me, Officers Hopps, Wilde, Clawhouser, Hagler, and Wolford of the ZPD, and now you."

"So is this a permanent job?"

"Yep. You keep your current job, but you will also be killing for the Grim Reaper."

"This get you any perks for when you die?"

"You know the Grim Reaper, and that death isn't just some void."

"That is nice."

"Oh and by the way, you will need this." Cameron says handing me a Browning Hi-Power.

"Hi-Power? What you have?" I ask while inspecting the weapon.

"Colt Model 1911. Targets need to be killed with time appropriate weapons. Hi-Power and the M1911 are still actively used around the world in militaries."

"So if I had to kill Genghis Kahn?"

"Better know how to use a bow and arrow or sword."

"That must be an inconvenience."

"Hardest one so far was Paul Revere. Try hitting a moving target with a musket."

"So who are we looking for?" I ask noticing that we are outside of the main city, near the regional airport.

"Pablo Escobar. Grim said he was in a warehouse out here."

"So do we interrogate him?"

"Nah, just have to make it so the ZPD dosen't do any digging."

"Thought ZPD was involved."

"Can't risk the public knowing." Cameron says as we pull into a driveway leading up to a airplane hangar.

We stop outside the hangar and get out of the truck.

"So, guns blazing?" I ask.

"No, let's sneak in." Cameron replies as he sees is the door is unlocked.

It is and we enter the building guns drawn.

" _Date prisa, los policías estarán aquí en cualquier momento._ " Yells a voice in the background.

"You know Spanish?" Cameron asks

"Sí" I reply. "Says hurry up and that the police will arrive soon."

"Why would the police be here soon?"

I peak around the box before replying.

"What looks like cocaine. Three men, two armed with rifles."

"Kill the guards on three. One. Two. Three." Cameron says before standing up and firing three shots into the guard on our left.

I fire four shots. Two hitting the right guard in the chest, and two hitting Pablo in the legs.

We emerge from our cover and walk up to Pablo while finishing off the guards.

"¿Qué deseas? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Cocaína?" Pablo pleads as we approach him.

"Want any money, power, or cocaine?" I ask Cameron.

"Nah." He says as he shoots Pablo between the eyes.

"This really cocaine?" I ask approaching a table with white bricks.

"Let's see." Cameron says as he flips out a pocket knife and digs into one of the bricks.

He proceeds to take out some powder and sprinkle it in his mouth.

"Dude! Your a cop!" I say making a 'why' gesture.

"It's cocaine. Don't worry, cocaine is a natural anesthetic. I can't feel my mouth right now."

"Really?" I say as I sprinkle some in my mouth.

My mouth tingles for a few seconds before going completely numb.

"Why is this stuff so illegal?" I ask.

"Because some jackasses decided to snort it and inject it in their veins." Cameron said while walking over to the dead bodies.

Cameron proceed to shoot about twenty more bullets into the bodies without reloading.

"How did you not reload?" I ask

"Perks of working for Grim. Unlimited Bullets."

"And why did you shoot the bodies?"

"Tell me what gangster has the precision of a cop?"

"I dunno."

We hear sirens coming from outside.

"Good thing I parked out back." Cameron exclaims as we bolt for the door.

"Hurry put this on!" Cameron says as he tosses be a balaclava.

I put the balaclava on as fast as possible before diving into the Bronco.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Cameron says as he starts the engine while police cruser round the corner of the building.

The engine roars to life and Cameron puts the car into drive before flooring it straight through a chain link fence onto the airfield on the other side.

"Should I shoot at them?" I ask noticing that a few cars started pursuing.

"Aim for the tires, I won't hear the end of the shit from Bogo if an officer is killed." He says as he concentrates on driving.

I lean out the window and fire a few shots at the tires of the lead cruiser.

"Just seemed to have pissed them off." I say.

"Okay, forget about that, just be ready to bail at a moments notice."

We lead the cruisers to the entrance of the airport and smash through the gate. We then hightail it for the highway.

We get on the highway and I decide to check the news because I see a few helicopters following us.

I begin to laugh as I see the live feed of the chase.

"What?" Cameron asks.

"We look just like O.J. Simpson."

Cameron begins to laugh too when I show him the feed.

"So how do you suppose we get out of this mess?" I ask.

"When I say so, take my pistol and continue firing at the tires until they either back off or wreck." Cameron says. "Open fire!"

I then begin to fire at the lead car, hitting a tire on the fifth shot, I then go for the second car and repeat the process, after thirty rounds, the police had came to to a dead stop because we had entered traffic and because they had wrecked.

We then entered a tunnel and the plan became crystal clear.

Cameron stopped the car and we got out looking at the cars behind us.

I pointed out a grey Cadillac CTS and we continue to jack it.

"Just get out." I say pointing my gun at the driver.

"I have a child in the back!" The male armadillo says panicked.

"Then get out and get him, and while your at it grab all your stuff!" Cameron says

The armadillo gets his items and grabs his daughter out of the car before we proceed to get in.

"Call this number in ten minutes!" I yell as I toss a burn phone with a number on speed dial at him we speed off.

We take off our balaclavas and proceed off of the nearest exit a park in a parking lot.

The phone rings and I pick up, say the location of the car and hang up, before tossing the burner in the trash.

"Where did you get all the burn phones anyways?" I ask. "Also, it was nice of you to leave some cash in the car for him."

"I'm not a heartless ass. I mean, he had a kid with him."

"Yea, probably could have just gone for the next car."

"What's done is done, I need a drink. Place that we had breakfast at?"

"Sure."

 _20 minutes later._

We were sitting at the bar in the pub across from Cameron's apartment, watching the news.

 _"So the Bronco just stops a few cars ahead, and two mammals get out and point their guns at me. I mean, from what I saw, I had the most discrete car there so... Well anyways, they tell me to get out, I tell them that I have my daughter in the back. They let me grab my items and get my daughter out. She had left her stuffed animal in there and she wasn't very happy. They threw a phone at me and told me to call it in ten minutes. A cabbie saw the whole ordeal and gave me a ride. I call the number, put it on speaker and wait, one of them picks up, says and address, and hangs up. the cabbie drives me there, and has the cops meet us there. We find my car there, with not one scratch. In the cup holder is about 300$ and a note, and my daughter's stuffed animal was propped up in her car seat. I mean, the cops say they were violent criminals, but they at least have respect for innocent bystanders."_ A TV in the corner played an interview with the man who we had carjacked earlier.

"Hey Cameron, we're violent with respect." I say I raise my beer for a toast.

"I can toast to that." He says as he clinks his bottle against mine and takes a sip.


	6. Chapter 5

_Still no comments? I need some input here._ _-Author_

 **Chapter 5**

I took a cab home from the pub last night. I arrived home to find a package on my doorstep with a envelope taped to the top.

I picked up the box and proceeded to open my door and walk inside.

I sat down on my couch and put the box on the table in front of me, and take the envelope off of the top with my pocket knife.

I open it and proceed to read it. ' _Here are a few things you will need. Have a great night._ '

I open the box and find a few items inside: I find a magazine for the Browning Hi-Power, on the side of it is engraved 'UNLIMITED' in a blood red ink, along with two balaclavas, a fake drivers license, and two concealed carry permits, One for each Identity.

I proceed to put my real ID'S on the left side of my wallet, while putting my fakes in a slot on the right side, before I get up and make myself a snack before I go to bed.

 _The Next Day._

I wake up earlier than usual because I hear banging on my door. I look at my clock _4:26_ while getting up and putting some basic clothes on.

I walk to the front door and look through the peephole to see Jacob standing there. I open the door and begin to speak.

"It don't even want to know what you want." I say opening the door.

"Sorry about this." He says.

I have no time to react before I find a tranquilizer dart in my shoulder.

I look at Jacob who is holding a dart gun. Before sitting down.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Don't feel like getting head damage from a fall." I reply, falling unconscious.

I hear heavy footsteps closing in before I hear voices.

"Good, now run home, and if you breathe a word of this, your family might find themselves at the bottom of a lake!" A deep voice says before I hear smaller footsteps run off.

I feel myself be picked up before I slip off into a nice peaceful sleep.

I woke up with a jolt. I opened my eyes to see black. I panicked for a second before I felt the bag over my head. I was tied to a chair by my hands and ankles.

"Looks like he is awake." I hear a small voice with an Italian accent say. "Take the bag off."

The bag is somewhat gently taken off and I find myself in a fancy office, with polar bears surrounding me. My blood runs cold as I realise where I am.

I look at the shrew that is sitting at his desk... On a desk.. Before he begins to speak.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Gray?" Mr. Big asks.

I think of something respectful to say before I speak.

"I am very sorry to say that I do not know the details of our meeting Sir." I say as politely as possible.

"You know respect. I will take that into consideration. You are here because I believe that you may have seen a little too much of something that my employees have done."

"I haven't seen anything Sir, I don't even know who your employees are, and I have definitely never been here ever."

"And you never will be seen again. Ice him." He says as he waves his hand.

I am cut from the chair and picked up in the air, while the carpet and hatch below me are removed.

I accept my fate as I am lowered, before the door on the side of the room bursts open, and Cameron, and another wolf wearing a Police uniform burst in.

"Mr. Big, wait a second!" Cameron yells.

The bear holding me stops and I open my eyes.

"Robertson, Wolford, so nice to see you. What do you require?"

"I think you have a misunderstanding with this fox."

"How so? He witnessed one of your dealings."

"No, he helped me in one of my dealings. You know Mr. Reaper can wipe memories."

"I see. Romanov, please set him down."

"Thank you Sir." I say as I am set down.

"Sorry about this Brandon. How'd they get you anyways?

"My best friend, Jacob."

"So we will need a cover story."

"Mr. Big do you have any expendable employees, ones that you don't mind being arrested." Wolford says.

"Why would you need that Officer?"

"Brandon was only kidnapped by a few thugs looking to make a buck, he wasn't wanted by you."

"I see. Would you like them dead or alive?"

"It's too early for a homicide investigation." Cameron says.

"It's see... Mr. Gray will be tied up and put in the trunk of my employees car. Just have them pulled over, bang on the trunk a few times."

"Thank you Sir." Cameron says while a polar bear loosely ties my hands so that I can easily get them free.

 _10 minutes later._

"So where the boss want his body dumped?" One of the low level gangsters says.

"Over behin... Crap we got a cop behind us. Looks like the Wilde's." The other says.

"He's KO'd right?"

"May have worn off."

"Shit let's hope."

I hear two doors behind me close and I then hear a conversation.

"Hello, I am Officer Wilde of the ZPD, This is Officer Wilde of the ZPD, can I get licence and registration please?" A man's voice says.

"Sure thing offic..." The thug is cut short my banging on the trunk and screaming for help through my gag.

"Uhh... Put your hands up and open the trunk." A female voice says.

"Yes officer." I can hear both mammals mumble.

The trunk is opened and I kick it up.

I find both of my 'Kidnappers' fave down on the ground in cuffs and a fox and bunny looking at me.

"Brandon Gray right?" The fox whispers.

I nod.

The fox turns to the mammals on the ground while the bunny helps me out of the trunk.

"You both are under arrest for Kidnapping." The fox says to the mammals.

"Great plan right?" The bunny says after I shake the rope off of my hands.

I take the gag out. "Yea, great execution too."

"Just write a fake report about how you were taken while walking to your car." She says. "Oh and by the way, I'm Judy, that's Nick. she says pointing at the fox.

"I already knew who you are. I think the entire planet does." I say

"Ain't that the sad truth." Nick says after he puts the mammals in the back of the squad car. " Here comes Clawhouser and... Who's his partner again?"

"This time it's Wolford. Cameron needed a drink after earlier." Judy says.

"I'm going to need a few." I say as the cheetah and wolf walk up.

"Hey Nick, Judy. This Brandon?" Who I can assume as Clawhouser says.

We all nod as he continues.

"Please come and write a report." He says as he mentioned for me to follow.

When we reach his car he hands me two prices of paper. One is a prewritwn statement, the other is a waiver.

"What's the waiver for?" I ask.

"I need to make you look roughed up. And I don't feel like a lawsuit."

I sign both and Clawhouser proceeds to push me off the road and down into the ditch.

"Think that's enough?" He says

I rib my side while saying " Yep, that's good."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ride back to the station was pleasant, Wolford and Clawhouser told stories of some of the hits they did.

"So the entire Yakaza Gang was you?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yep. I was only dragged in due to the fact that I was Cameron's partner for a few weeks." Wolford says.

"I was the second one to know. After Cameron." Clawhouser says.

"Cool. By the way, was the officer that was attacked a few days ago you?" I ask

"The one that died... Yes. The one that lived, he was a distraction." Clawhouser replies.

"Yea, I feel bad for Stevenson. He was good. Of coarse we had a hit mammal do it. The hit mammal was one of our targets so..." Wolford rambled.

"So Cameron didn't get darted with Night Howler?" I ask.

Wolford and Clawhouser look at each other and Wolford laughs as an idea pops in his head.

He whispers in Clawhouser's ear before he also began laughing.

"Yes." He hears through Clawhouser's laughter.

Wolford then pulls out his tranquilizer pistol.

"We will all remember this fondly in about a week." He says before darting me.

"Really?" I ask as I slip off.

 _One tranquilizer induced nap later._

I woke up in a cage. Not a prison cage. A proper steel cage that people use for swimming with sharks.

I also found out that I was not alone.

Surrounding the cage was what looked like half of the ZPD and some other government officials. I continued looking before I found Grim sitting with all of his hunters excluding Cameron, who was in the same cage as me, but behind another set of bars.

"Hey Grim! He's awake." Cameron yells over to Bogo.

I now notice we are in the old junkyard on the edge of town, and it looks like the sun just went down.

"You sure you want to do this Cameron?" Nick says as he walks out of the crowd with Judy, and they were dragging a large speaker with them.

"What is this?" I ask.

"You said you wanted to see if Cameron really had Night Howler serum in him. Apparently so did everyone else here." Clawhouser informs.

"Yep. Normally the serum stays at a stable level, due to my kidneys filtering the dangerous stimulants out, but when I am at highs of certain moods, my kidneys stop filtering the stimulants out, and the true effects of the serum kick in." Cameron says.

"That's where this comes in." Nick says patting the speaker.

"Yep, it's my and Nick's creation." Says a small fox with massive ears as he walks out of the crowd with a phone in his hand.

"A few years ago me and Finnick did a hustle that required some animals to be incapacitated. Not killed, but disabled. Not physically disabled but, oh you get the point."

"We created a song that was so agrivating to wolves, that it drives them insane."

"Hey Wolfie, catch." Nick says he tosses a pair of earmuffs to Wolford. "Any other wolves here? Highly recommend you wear these!" He says while waiving a few pairs of earmuffs.

A few other officers come and grab some muffs and Nick continues.

"Ready Finnick?" Nick asks.

"Yep." Finnick says as he plugs the phone into the speaker.

Cameron takes off his shirt so that he is only wearing boots and a pair of jeans.

"It's a nice shirt." He says as he tosses it to Clawhouser.

"Let's get this show on the road." Finnick says as he pushes the play button on his phone.

All I can hear is a low rumbling, but it is obviously overwhelming to Cameron as he grabs his ears and falls to the ground.

Finnick goes to stop it, but Cameron waves him off.

I watch as Cameron turns from the normal wolf into a primal version of himself.

Seeing that Cameron went savage, Finnick turned off the music and waved at Wolford to take his muff off.

"I'm good." Wolford says after he takes the muff off. "Not so much for Cameron."

Cameron in stalking around the cage, trying to lash out at anything he can get.

Nick yells a name and waves someone over.

A female reindeer exits the crowd and approaches the cage.

As she gets close enough, Cameron snaps his head at her and charges, only being stopped by the steel bars.

"Okay, I've seen enough." I say trying to find the exit to my cage.

"It will wear off in about five minutes, he has done this twice before." Bogo says.

Finnick comes over to my cage and opens the door.

"I'm going home." I say backing towards the exit of the yard.

"You live on the other side of town." Nick says as he darts Cameron with a tranquilizer.

"I'll wait for a ride then."

"Good. We have beer."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" _Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev, Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_ " The radio raffled off the lyrics to the classic song (We Didn't Start The Fire -Billy Joel) with Cameron humming along before downing a shot.

"You know all of those old songs don't you?" I ask taking a sip of my beer.

"My father had two Terra bytes of music on his computer. My mother said he put it all on there from CD's. This is all that I listened to growing up." Cameron replied.

"He can recite almost any popular song from the time period from memory." Said a grey fox on the other side of Cameron.

"Who are you anyways?" I ask the mystery fox.

"He's Officer Hagler." Cameron said.

"So he's the last hunter."

"Yep."

"How he get dragged in?"

"Died, and Grim told me to watch him."

"So your like his big brother."

"Sure, if your brother is only eight days older then you." Hagler stated.

"Can it Shawn." Cameron said raising another shot.

All of a sudden the room's temperature dropped, the shot that Cameron was about to down froze and hit Cameron in the nose.

"Holy shit Grim, I didn't know it got that cold when you show up." Shawn said.

"Coldest recorded was -32C" Grim said dropping a file on the bar in front of Cameron.

"Who is it this time?" Shawn mumbles.

"Timothy McVeigh." Cameron said rubbing his hands together.

"Who?" I ask.

"Oklahoma City bomber. Killed 168 and injured hundreds." Cameron said trying to pour another shot. "Can you leave for a sec Grim?"

"I'm not returning until he is dead." Grim said before disappearing.

Cameron downed his newly poured shot and stood up.

"Who wants to drive?" He said grabbing the file and walking towards the door.

"Guess I will." Shawn said taking his keys out of his pocket.

Me and Shawn down our drinks and walk outside and towards Shawn's 1969 Mustang.

"That's a two seat car." I mention.

"Just drive mine." Cameron said waving us across the street to a Ford Super duty parked in a 'Tenants Only' parking space.

"Wait." Shawn said pulling out a Breathalyzer.

Cameron gets the hint and blows into the device.

It beeps and Shawn reads off the number.

".028 Your Fine." Shawn said before shoving the device in his pocket.

"You use that often?" I ask

"Grim likes to bring us to call when we are drinking." Cameron says before pulling out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Where is he?" Cameron asks.

I quickly glance over the file before replying. "Canal District, 832 Smokestack Road."

Cameron does U-Turn and floors it.

 _One uneventful drive later_

"Here we are." Shawn says as we get out of Cameron's truck around the corner from the building.

"Okay let's try and be ver..." Cameron is cut off as a hail of bullets come from a window of the target building as he rounds the corner.

"Looks like we are going guns blazing." He says before hopping onto the bed of his truck and opening a locker in the bed.

"What type of rifle do you like Brandon?"

"Older ones." I say as a joke.

He tosses me a MP 40, Shawn a M4, and saves an AK-47 for himself.

"We don't joke about what type of guns we want. Also the magazine is unlimited, but you have to take it out, and put it back in, and load the chamber."

"Life can't be perfect, Can it?" I ask.

"We have about three minutes before the ZPD responds so make it speedy." Shawn says before turning the corner and unleashing hell on the window where the gunfire originated from.

We take the cue and rush towards the building, also unleashing a hail of bullets.

Shawn runs up behind us and reloads in the process.

Cameron takes no break and kicks the front door off it's hinges.

We rush in and immediately regret it.

The entire building is lined with what looks like det-cord.

"What smells like shit?" I ask.

I look over to Cameron but his face is pure horror.

"Run." Is all he can say before he shoves me and Shawn out the door and jumps through a window as the building blows up.

Somehow I am unharmed, I look towards Cameron, he has a few scratches from the glass but is otherwise alright, but Shawn is KO'd.

I feel for a pulse and find one.

"He's KO'd, but alright. I say as I pick up his M4.

"Grab an arm." Cameron says as he grabs Shawn's Left arm.

I grab his right and lift him up.

"What about McVeigh?" I ask.

"His smoldering corpse is over there." Cameron said pointing to the body of a bear holding two middle fingers up, and burnt beyond recognition.

"His own terms apparently." I say as we begin to drag Shawn towards Cameron's truck.

"Yep." Cameron says as we approach the truck.

Cameron takes the rifles and puts them in his vehicle weapons locker, and we gently put Shawn in the bed of the truck.

"Why not in the Cab?" I ask.

Cameron pulls out his phone and types something in. Five seconds later the truck shines bright then dims, and there is a cover over the bed of the truck, and Shawn is in a sleeping bag with a pillow in the back, and is strapped down.

"How? I ask.

"Perks of working for Grim. I may keep the truck like this." Cameron says.

We get in and begin to drive away as an armada of police vehicles stops in front of the now blown up McVeigh residence.


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry for large pause, been busy last few days preparing to return to school and whatnot. -Author_

 **Chapter 8**

"Wake up. Wake up! For fuck sake just wake up!" Cameron yelled slapping Shawn in between each comment.

"Five more minu... FUCKING HELL!" Shawn screamed as another slap found it's mark, awakening him with a start.

"Thought you were dead for a while there, besides the pulse and everything." Cameron said.

"Thanks." Shawn says rubbing his face.

"Okay, get in a seat." I say.

Shawn climbs out of the recently covered bed of the truck and into the cab, sitting behind Cameron.

"How long have I been out?" Shawn said.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Ten past 8." Cameron says looking at his watch.

"Three days then." I say.

"Three days?!" Shawn exclaims.

"Blast waves do that to you."

"Any new targets?"

"Yes, but Brandon will be helping Wolford and Clawhouser with it." Cameron mentions

"Fair enough, hey Cameron?" Shawn asks.

"Yea?"

"I think I will need a better mattress."

 _20 minutes and 2 stops later._

"They are in room 722" Cameron says before he drives off with a brand-new top of the line mattress on his truck.

I walk into the hotel and approach the elevator, entering one that is about to close.

I assume that the floor number is seven and press the respective button.

I notice movement behind me and see a small family of rabbits in the corner of the elevator. I step away from them to give them some more space.

"We don't want any trouble buddy." One of the fathers says.

"Why would I cause trouble?" I ask looking puzzled.

He nods at my waist where I see that my shirt has been caught on my Hi-Power revealing it.

I cover the pistol before replying. "Got a problem with a fox having a concealed carry permit?"

"Nope." He says as the doors of the elevator open on the 7th floor.

I the elevator and follow the signs to the row of rooms numbering 715 - 730.

I walk down the row of doors before stopping at room 722 and knocking.

The door opens to reveal a Wolf in jeans and a T-shirt eating Sushi.

"Hey Brandon, Cmon in." He says shoving a California roll covered in soy sauce and Wasabi into his mouth.

I enter the room and find Clawhouser sitting on the balcony with a pair of binoculars scanning the building across the street.

"Who's the mark?" I ask.

"Peter II of Yugoslavia." He says "There you are."

Wolford opens a Trumpet case and pulls out the components to an old rifle.

He slowly but precisely assembles the Karabiner 98 Kurz and attaches a scope.

"Location?" He asks, exiting the room.

"Fifth floor, Middle left of the building." Clawhouser supplies.

Wolford takes aim and fires. "Miss."

He reloads and fire again. "Shit he's gone."

"How'd you miss?" Clawhouser asks.

"Wind changed. At this distance, wind matters."

"Let's do this the hard way." Clawhouser says.

Wolford disassembles the rifle partly, so that it can be placed in the case, but dosen't need to be assembled in order to fire.

We exit the room and enter the elevator.

the ride down was quick and as soon as we exit the elevator, a pair of Police vehicles arrives.

Clawhouser flips up the hood on the jacket he is wearing, and Wolford puts a Baseball Cap and Aviator sunglasses on.

The Officers run past us and we quickly make our way to the parking lot after that.

We hop into Wolford's rented SUV and speed over to the law office across from the hotel and wait for the mark to exit.

After about ten minutes he emerges from the building and walks near the street.

"Drive by?" I ask.

"Yep." Clawhouser says, loading a bullet in the chamber of his TT-33 Pistol.

Wolford slowly accelerates until we are slightly behind Paul, we don our balaclavas.

As we pull up next to him, Clawhouser gets out and pistol - whips him. I proceed to get out and fire 5 bullets into him and get back in the SUV, and Clawhouser puts 3 rounds in him.

We then speed off and round the corner onto the Freeway and hightail it out of town to dispose of the vehicle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** "And to think we got away with it." I say dragging myself out of the wrecked SUV that is on it's roof.

I look to my left and see Clawhouser out cold with bleeding from a cut to his head. In the passenger seat, while Wolford is struggling with his seat belt.

"Didn't the airbag go off?" I ask in a low voice.

"No! Damn stupid rental!" Wolford says as he cuts himself loose.

He leans over and cuts Clawhouser's seat belt off while I pry the door open.

"How much of a lead did we have?" I ask.

"Not a large one." Wolford replies as he finally gets through Clawhouser's belt.

He helps me drag Clawhouser out of the SUV as I begin to hear the sirens.

"Shit. We're out of time." I say looking over the vehicle.

 _Half an hour earlier._

"That was easy." Clawhouser said as he took off his balaclava.

Wolford took off his balaclava while merging onto the freeway.

"Don't jynx us." I say after I took my balaclava off.

Almost as soon as I said that I see the lights of a police motorcycle behind us.

"Shit, you speeding?" I asked.

"Look like I'm doing... Shit I'm going 75." He said.

"Pull over, it's only a ticket."

Wolford pulls over and stops the vehicle, but keeps it idle because we made our way to Tundra Town.

I tuck the balaclavas under the seat, and we all clip our guns to our holsters.

"Where's the Mauser?" Clawhouser whispers.

"It's in the back... Shit I took it out of the case." Wolford replies.

I slowly turn my head to see the rifle sitting next to it's case, and the motor cop is making its way to the vehicle.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm Trooper Laurence with the ZHP, do you know why I have pulled you over?" The tigress asked.

"Speed?" Wolford replied thankful it wasn't one of their fellow ZPD officers.

"Yes you were goi..." She began before her radio lit up. "One second." She stepped back to the back of the SUV to talk on her radio.

I open my window a crack to hear what she is saying.

"How many 10-32s?... Three. In a... Silver SUV... I'm going to need backup immediately. She says as she looks in the back.

I know she is about to draw her tranquilizer so I do what any insane criminal would do.

I opened my door and aimed my Hi-Power at her.

"HE..." She begins before I raise my paw in a 'Zip It' motion.

"Hand me the radio." I say quietly.

She hands me the radio and I drop it and crush it under my foot.

"Gun, and tranquilizer."

She complies and I pass them to Clawhouser, who unloads them and throws them out the passenger window.

I then shoot the tires of her bike before getting in the SUV as Wolford floors it.

"That was extremely shit timing!" Wolford says as a police Charger appears in the rear view mirror.

"Panic button." Clawhouser says.

"Just drive." I say firing two shots trying to hit the Chargers tires.

I miss both shots, hitting the asphalt both times.

We continue down the highway at about 88 but we can't shake the Charger who has since been joined by other Cruisers.

"Exit." I say and Wolford takes a hard right shaking three or four cars that missed the exit.

We continue making sudden turns and speeding up when out of sight until we enter into Savannah Square. When I take a random shot at the lead car and somehow hit the tire.

The car spins out and blocks the path of the rest, giving us the precious seconds we need to escape.

We then a corner and floor it down the twisty residential street.

Wolford rounds a corner and we see a horrific sight. A group of cubs decided to play a game of road hockey around a blind corner.

Wolford, not wanting to hit a child, swerved onto the sidewalk, but lost control. Going about 50, we slammed into a low wall, with the SUV's momentum making it flip head over heels and land on its roof.

 _Now._

"He's out cold and will need a doctor." Wolford says giving him a look over.

I see a few of the cubs approaching the SUV.

"GO HOME KIDS!" I yell.

The cubs scatter taking their hockey sticks with them.

I see a Tahoe fly around the corner and two officers get out with rifles.

"Shit we need to go." I say

Wolford scans the area and points behind us.

"Storm Sewer, 30 feet." He says

"Make a run for it. No shooting."I say grabbing Clawhouser's other arm.

We make a mad dash for the sewer and duck inside it.

"I have an idea." I say. "Got a way to contact Grim?"

"Yep." Wolford says.

"Call him."

Wolford calls Grim while I wait for an officer to approach.

I peak around the corner and see a young hare approaching the sewer.

"Fucking cannon fodder." I mumble.

"Nurse to him and give me the phone."

Wolford hands me the phone and takes some gauze out of his back pocket.

"Hey grim?"

" _Yes?_ "

"I need Clawhouser and Wolford to have their badges, the officer that rounds the corner to see three mammals running around a corner deeper in the sewer, give me a black eye, and three fishing rods, some worms and a couple fish."

" _Can do._ " Grim says before the line goes dead.

Three fishing rods appear scattered around us, with a container of worms next to a cooler with four fish on ice in it. Surrounded by three folding camp chairs.

I suddenly feel a burning sensation in my left eye, and I put my hands to my face, screaming in true, real pain.

Three officers round the corner guns drawn yelling "ZPD Hands up."

Instead of three armed criminals, they find two off duty ZPD officers, and their buddy who just so happened to be fishing in the same storm sewer the the criminals ran into.

"What happened here?!" The highest ranking officer asks after seeing Wolford and Clawhouser's badges.

The two on duty officers begin to tend to Clawhouser as Wolford explains a bull shit story.

"We are sitting here, fishing and minding our own business, when we here a crash. I assumed it was the cubs accidentally breaking a window, but all of a sudden, two guys come around the corner, dragging a third guy. They drop their buddy, one guy sucker punches Brandon, another Pistol whips Clawhouser, and then one points his gun at me while the other drags their buddy into the sewer. The guy then follows his buddy when he hears you coming."

One of the officers tending to Clawhouser stands up and says that he just has a cut and a mild concussion, and proceeds to check on my eye.

"Ooooo... That's gotta hurt." He says when I move my hand away from my face.

"Ya think?" I snap back at him.

I then black out from the pain.

I wake up sitting in a hospital bed with Wolford and Cameron Sitting next to me.

"Phew, Your last words won't be 'Ya think?'" Cameron says.


	11. Chapter 10

_Haven't been getting reviews lately, I would love to see some constructive feedback and even some criticism, anything that will help. - Author_

 **Chapter 10**

"You think it would be easy?" The voice said from behind the glass

"Somewhat?" I replied as I struggled with my bonds.

"Nein, it's not that easy to kill someone like me." He said as he walked away. "Enjoy your fate."

I then turned to Cameron wondering what fresh hell he was going through.

 _24 hours earlier._

" _Touch that dial, Turn me on, Start me like a motor, make me run. Lovin' every minute of it. Lovin' every minute of it. Turn that dial all the way, Shoot me like a rocket into space_ _Lovin' every minute of it..._ " The radio played as I made my way to work.

I hadn't been to work since the whole 'Almost get charged with first degree murder' fiasco.

Cameron had called my boss and said something about 'ongoing investigation' and how I may be answering questions on some days.

I pulled up to the guard booth blocking the entrance to the parking lot and rolled down the window.

"Brandon, almost didn't think you would return." Said José, the night guard.

"Har de har har, What people start placing bets?" I ask

He reached into the booth and returned his hand shaking a jar labeled 'Will he be charged?' with a clinking inside, indicating people had bet.

"Those cheeky little fucks." I say as he raises the gate.

"Have a good day Brandon." José says as I drive into the parking lot.

I park my car and get out, grabbing my hard helmet. Across the parking lot, I see two of my coworkers that were smoking freeze for a few seconds before one starts banging her head on the wall while the other drops his cigarette and runs inside.

"I assume you lost the bet Jessica." I say to her still banging her head on the wall.

"200 bucks gone, why, why, why?" She says starting to laugh.

"Do I get any of this money?"

"Yep, c'mon I'll take you to the betting pot."

"I thought José had the pot."

"That's his own little bet with some people who didn't want to loose big." She said as she put out her cigarette and crushed it under her shoe.

We entered the building and while walking towards the break room I got a few whistles and cheers from some of the mammals I assumed were on the winning side of the bet.

We entered the break room and I found a moderate amount of mammals. On the wall above the coffee maker was two chart with names and numbers, one marked 'Return' and the other marked 'No Return'.

From the numbers at the bottom of the charts, altogether more people bet on me not returning.

"There he is!" Cheered Jacob.

"Did you set this up?" I asked lightly punching him.

"Nope that would be my doing." Said my Supervisor. "And according to the preset rules. All the losers shall loose their money and the winners gain the money that the losers lost, by the blah, blah ,blah. Just give the winners their money."

Two mammals went over to the safe and retrieved the money and began distributing it.

I feel a buzz in my pocket and pull out my phone to find a text from Cameron. 'NEED YOU AT FOLLOWING ADDRESS NOW!'

"Continue distribution of the bets, but I need to go answer more questions." I say with a moan.

"Still a win for us!" Jacob exclaimed as I exited the room and made my way quickly to my car.

 _20 minutes later_

"Ugghhh, just another story." I moaned as I climbed to the 15th floor of the building.

I reached the floor and begrudgingly walked to the apartment number and knocked on the door.

Cameron opened the door quickly, pulled me in, and closed it.

"Yes Cameron?" I asked

"Eat this." He said holding a sushi roll up with chopsticks.

I ate it in one bite and instantly regretted it. It burned like fire, but it still tasted good.

"Wasabi?" I choked out.

"Yep. That will give you your energy back. I called you so urgently because of the high level of this target."

"Who is it? FDR?" I ask with a sly look.

"Nope, It's Einstein."

"Alright where is he?"

"Across the street."

We walk over to the window and I see a slight issue.

"That's the mental asylum." I say.

"Yep. You see the urgency?"

"Yes, so how do we do this?"

"How crazy can you be?"

 _5 minutes later_

"So ya want to play a game?" I asked to every single person we passed on our way deeper into the asylum.

The only answer Cameron gave the guard to the block was that I recreated the SAW movies.

We entered the block where Einstein was and Cameron uncuffed me, and I pulled out a now silenced Hi-Power with Cameron pulling out a silenced M1911.

We made our way to Einstein's cell and opened it after looking through the glass window.

We entered in and my vision instantly goes black.

I wake up to me leaning on the wall with my hands tied in front of me, with Cameron lying unconscious next to me with a needle in his neck.

"Ah, your awake." I hear a voice with a slight German accent say.

"Albert! Why don't you just untie me and we can have a hug." I say in the most sarcastic voice possible.

"Nein, you should be happy."

"Why?"

"All I did was knock you out. I injected him with a chemical that gives you happiness, but will also make him relive memories that never happened."

"And he dies at the end?" I ask.

"No, but you wouldn't believe the shit he's seeing right now... Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me?"

"Somewhat?"

"Enjoy your fate." He said as he walked away.

"Fucking hell Cameron, why is it always us that this happens to."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** _Inside Cameron's FAKE memories.*_

 _May 27th,_ _2013\. 3:00 PM. Zootopia High School._

"So what's the deal with Cameron? I would be happy considering that Senior Prom is tonight." Veronica asked Shawn. Nodding over at Cameron who was face down on the computer desk, listening to music.

"I dunno, but he mentioned something about a promise he needed to keep." Shawn replied to his date to Prom.

"Kind of sounds like school shooter talk."

"Nah, he's not like that, he dosen't even have access to any guns, and he has mentioned this promise for a while now. He bought two tickets to prom, so I assume it's a promise to someone to take them to prom."

"Hey, what you talking about?" Clawhouser asked as he walked over.

"Nothing much, just wondering why Cameron has been so distant recently."

"Oh well, did you hear that Nick and Judy are not being let into prom?"

"Really?" Veronica and Shawn ask simultaneously.

"Yea, it's probably because that new law allowing inter species marriages hasn't fully passed yet."

"That's bullshit!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I know. Students already have started signing a petition to not show up if they don't let Nick and Judy go together. I already signed it."

"Where is it?" Shawn asked.

"Follow me."

Clawhouser led the couple through the halls of the school and down a stairwell to the main entrance to the gym, where several students were crowded around a large sheet of paper on the wall, covered in handwritten names.

Veronica took a pencil from Clawhouser and wrote her name on the sheet, while Shawn pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket and held the cap between his teeth while he wrote his name down.

"So what do we do tonight?" Veronica asked.

"We could follow Cameron to see what he is doing." Clawhouser suggested.

"Isn't that a little creepy?"

"No, I'm actually worried for Cameron, the third year anniversary of James' death is tomorrow, and I'm worried he might try to off himself." Shawn said.

"I still feel guilty for that, I mean, he was so eager to play football, how should i have known he didn't put the pads on right?"" Clawhouser said.

"It's okay, anyways what else will we do tonight?"

 _3 hours later._

"There he is." Clawhouser said, now joined by Nick, Judy, and Judy's friend Sydney who had asked Cameron to prom but he denied.

"Where do you think he is going?" Judy asked as Cameron climbed into his 1983 Ford F-150.

"Let's find out." Shawn said as he put the vehicle into drive.

They followed Cameron for about five blocks before he pulled into a parking lot next to the Church.

"What's he doing there?" Sydney asked as they parked on the opposite side of the building.

"Let's find out." Nick said, jumping out of the van.

They stalked Cameron, following him through the park behind the Church, and eventually to the graveyard further back.

"I think I know what he's doing." Shawn said.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Just keep following."

They continued following him until he came to a stop in front of a tombstone. They then advanced to within earshot to see if he was saying anything.

"So here I am, you numskull. Don't have it ever be said that I don't keep my promises. Here's your ticket." He kept saying as he laid one of his prom tickets on the tombstone and weighing it down with a small rock. "You know, when we made that promise, back in 8th grade to go to prom together, we both assumed that neither one of us would have dates, and that we would just hang out in a corner, talking with our friends... But guess who asked me to prom? I know you can't answer, but I know you would have said Carl, because you are a dick, but no, Sydney asked me to prom. I denied, of course, because I made this promise, but I think you would have forgiven me if I had accepted, because you knew that I had a crush on her ever since we moved here. In fact, I probably would have ended up here anyway because the school decided to bar Nick and Judy from going to prom together. A few of the football players started a petition to not go to prom if Nick and Judy went let in. I signed it for you, because I know you would have stood up for them. I saw Clawhouser sign it, I don't think I have ever told him that I had forgave him. Your death was an accident after all, and I mean, he didn't stop apologizing until junior year, when I literally slapped him and told him to stop. Anyways, I will see you tomorrow James, I won't ever stop visiting on the anniversary of your death, until I die myself."

With that, Cameron turned around to face the six mammals standing there.

"You know, You could:

A) Get better at following people.

B) Not breath so loud.

C) Maybe, approach me and not just stand there with those sad looks on your face."

"Oh my god Cameron, I didn't know." Sydney said, approaching Cameron for a hug, to which he accepted.

"Come here Clawhouser." Cameron said releasing Sydney and opening his arms.

Clawhouser accepted and apologized one more time.

"I accept your apology." Cameron said.

"Now." He said putting his arm around Sydney. "Who wants some pancakes?"

The fake memory then faded to black as Cameron came to his senses and felt slaps back and forth across his face.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed with Brandon slapping him back and forth across his face.

"STOP IT!" Cameron yelled with murder in his voice.

"She told me to!" Brandon said raising his hands in defence and pointing to the wolf standing on the opposite side of him.

"Doctor Sydney Manning." She said reaching a hand out for Cameron to shake.

"Hello." Cameron replied shaking her hand.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _3 months after last chapter, because the Author is too lazy to full in holes in his preexisting plot._

Everything had been going well, after Einstein had gotten away, Judy and Nick had tracked him down and had thrown him in the harbor with concrete shoes. Cameron had began dating the doctor from the doctor that had been there when he woke up, (Grim may have had something to do with that.) and I applied to the ZPD Academy, so that I could use my skills for the better.

" _BANG, BANG, BANG._ " I heard as someone pounded on my front door.

I got up from watching TV and limped over to the door, trying to get my leg to wake up.

"Who's there?" I ask, looking through the peephole.

"ZPS, I got a package for one Brandon Gray."

I opened my door and signed for a small package that was wrapped in the most horrid colouring wrap imaginable.

It was tagged 'From Someone Special.'

I put my ear up to the box and heard a faint ticking noise.

"So... Clock or bomb?" I wondered aloud.

I then heard a confirmation over the TV.

" _Just In! Police report that an explosion has gone off in at the residence of Detective Cameron Robertson. Police officials report, Robertson and his roommate, a fellow ZPD officer, are unharmed. The bomb has been identified as a shrapnel bomb, we now go live on the scene" ... ... ... "Yes Kathy, I am here with Officer Hagler of the ZPD, the second person in the apartment at the time of the explosion...(Shawn) Yea, so I answer the door, and the postal guy gives me a package, I sign for it, shake it a little, and all of a sudden, I hear a alarm go off, and I'm talking about an old fashioned alarm clock, I instantly drop the box and dive into the hall, and down the stairs, taking the postal guy with me. I mean, we will be pulling screws and washers out of the walls for weeks._ "

By the time the report finished, I had exited the apartment, pulled the fire alarm, called 911, and was waiting on the sidewalk with the other residents of the building.

I was standing on the curb and waited as I saw fire trucks and police cars approach.

"Apartment 13, it's on the counter." I told the police supervisor who was directing the bomb squad. "Here's the key."

 _10 minutes later._

"So, your place too?" Bogo asked as him, me, Cameron, and Shawn were sitting in his office at precinct one.

One of the responding officers had taken me back to the station on Bogo's personal request.

"Yep, and I think I know who it is." I say.

"Who?" The others say.

"McVeigh."

"But he blew himself up!" Shawn exclaimed. " Almost took me with him!"

"Was that McVeigh, because Grim's file said he was a black bear, and from the autopsy report, ... The body was a grizzly."

"Oh shit." Cameron said rubbing his temple.

"Looks like you boys have to go find McVeigh, he seemed to find you." Bogo pipes up.

Suddenly, Clawhouser burst in through the door with a frantic look on his face.

"You need to see this!" He bellowed as he walked over to the TV on the wall.

He turned it on and all of our jaws hit the floor.

" _The assailant has the hostage at gunpoint inside the Facility, all other workers have been evacuated and the ZPD is negotiating for the hostages release._ " The anchor red off the teleprompter.

"That's my work..." I say slowly.

" _The hostage inside is an employee, he appears to have been targeted, because workers say that the assailant shoved by them to get to the hostage._ "

At that moment, two images appeared on screen, one of a black bear, and the other of Jacob.

"Damn it Jacob." I say as I face palm myself.

"That's probably McVeigh." Shawn says.

"It is, oh and by the way..." Clawhouser begins.

"He wants Cameron to negotiate?" Bogo asks.

"No. He wants Cameron, Shawn, and Brandon's heads on a spike."

"That his exact wording?"

"Yep."

"We have any Strike Teams ready?"

"No, and we have ten minutes to get the heads for him."

"Jacob is fuuuuucked." I say under my breath.

"Yea, probably. You close to him?" Shawn asked.

"Not really, but he owed me seventy bucks."

"Where's Wolford and the Wildes?" Bogo asks.

"On scene." Clawhouser says.

"Brandon any access points?" Cameron asks.

"Not that I ca..." I begin before I see all hell break loose on the TV.

" _Oh, it appears that the assailant has brought the hostage outside and began firing at officers. He and the hostage look extremely dead._ " The news anchor says before the feed cuts out.

"Never getting that seventy bucks." I grumble.

"Nope. Now let's go get a drink to help you with your loss, I'll bring Sydney to see if you have any problems coping with the loss of that seventy bucks." Cameron says, standing up.

"Sure, and that was a low blow."

"That's the point."


	14. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the gap between chapters, school is in full swing now and I have work to do, chapters will still come, but don't be worried if there is a week or two between them._ **Chapter 13**

After a night of heavy drinking, I had got a cab home, where the bomb squad was gone, and there was a squad car outside, who told me that there was a unit to be posted at my residence for the next few weeks.

I had fallen asleep on the couch, and when I woke up with a throbbing headache, I found a note from my neineighbor that read that I had left my door open, and she closed it.

I got up and walked over to my refrigerator, and grabed a carton of orange juice, and took a gulp, letting the citrus butn my taste buds for a second before I swallowed.

A friend from college once told me that citrus helped subside hangovers. It dosen't work perfectly, but it gets rid of the throbbing migraine that usually comes with a hangover.

The phone ringing snapped me out of the trance I was in and I put the carton back in the fridge before I walked over to the phone mounted on the wall next to the sink.

"Hello?" I said into the phone line, wondering who was calling me.

"Hi there, I'm Cindy and I am collecting money for the homeless people of Zootopia, would you like to make a donation?" The caller replied.

"Sorry, I am a nice mammal, but I am currently low on money as I am waiting for my paycheck, so maybe another time." I replied trying not to show that I was completly and utterly spaced out due to my hangover.

"Thats okay, thank you for your time." Said the caller before the line went dead.

I put the phone back on it's mount and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, but before I made it to the door, I heard a loud knocking at my door.

Remembering the whole almost being iced ordeal, I looked through the peephole before opening it.

"Hey Cameron" I say opening the door.

"Ready to go? Shawn tripped on the stairs and is out cold, and a target is on the loose" He replied.

"Yep let me grab my shit."

 _30 minutes later._

We pull up to the adress that Grim had given Cameron and I quickly get a bad feeling.

"Who is the target?" I ask

"Let me see..." Cameron said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Oooohhhh" He said when he read over it again.

"Who?"

"Princess Diana."

"Ah... Thats why there is security." I say looking at numerous security officers patrolling the property and guarding the gate.

"What weapons we dealing with?"

I pull out a pair of binoculars and begin rattling off information.

"MP5s, G3s, Flashbangs, Is that a anti-air rocket?"

"Got those tranquilizer bullets?"

"Yea, arrived in the mail last night."

"Load your gun."

I load the tranquilizer magazine into my Hi-Power and don my balaclava before exiting the U-Haul that we had rented under a fake name.

We duck into an alley before moving along the parallel street until we reach the rear of the property. We proceed to climb the electric fence, which was off to a "routine" power line repair.

We decend the fence into a group of decrative bushes that lined a pool. We now drew our firearms and attached suppressors.

Cameron motioned towards two guards talking. I signed the letter L and then took aim at the left guard. Cameron counted down from five on his fingers and we fired and the guards collapsed to the ground after stumbling around for a few seconds.

"GUARDS DOWN!" I hear from the other side of the pool before an alarm begins ringing.

"Shit." We both say unanimously.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit..." Cameron chanted as we ran through the compound, taking random turns and firing bullets behind us as we go.

"Any idea where she is?" I ask after we barrel through a set of double doors into the main building.

"Long gone by now, Grim will get the Wildes to get her in transport."

"Then what are we doing?"

"Escaping." Cameron said as he shot a Jaguar in our path.

We barreled through yet another pair of double doors and found ourselves on a balcony overlooking the city.

I looked over the edge and saw that it was a 10 meter drop with a pool at the bottom.

"50/50 That we die." I say looking for other avenues of escape.

"Hope Hell is nice this time of the year!" Cameron says as he jumps over the balcony and lands in the pool.

I fire a few bullets inside, keeping the guards at bay before I hear Cameron call out from below.

"Jump you moron!"

I throw myself over the balcony saying a little prayer while doing so before plummeting inot the pool.

After I regain my senses I swim to the surface and Cameron pulls me out before we continue to flee.

We begin loosing the layers of clothing that are weighing us down.

We both peel off our ski masks and hoodies before ducking into an alley.

Cameron then dials a number into his phone and begins talking to someone while I take our changes of clothes out of my duffel bag that also has more weapons and ammunition.

"Yep. Now. What? Fine." Cameron says into his phone before dropping it on the ground and crushing it under his boot.

"Good news and bad news." He says

"Give it to me."

"We got a ride, but its on the other side of this neighborhood, and the police closed the road off."

"They work that fast?"

"What? No, dude it's Halloween!"

"Really?" I say as I look out of the alley at the street and see a few mammals wandering around with costumes on.

"I got us a way out." I say, putting the plan together in my head.

I dig into the duffel bag and pull out Cameron's Detective Badge and toss it to him.

"Oh... I get it now. We're patrolling."

"Yep. You are also giving me the street patrol part of my Police training!"

"Good thing we packed those Police Uniforms."

Ten minutes later we walk out of the alley, with me having a ZPD cadet uniform on and Cameron wearing normal clothes with his badge on his waist. Cameron had also informed dispatch that we were working, so we were on duty and had full access to the ZPD and it's reinforcements.

"How many people do you think will thing these are costumes?" I ask

"Too many." Cameron replies.

As if on queue a group of about 10 teenagers rounds the corner at the end of the street.

"This will be fun." Cameron says, pointing out the fact that one of them is carying a 12 pack of something.

"If thats beer..." I begin.

"Then we will have to arrest anyone who has any."

We begin walking towards the group, which at stopped to talk to other teenagers going to parties and whatnot.

"Ever go to parties?" Cameron asked.

"Nope, You?" I reply.

"Nope, Video games are a better waste of time."

By now the group knew we were there and made sure to point it out.

"Nice costume!" Yelled a Lynx at the front of the group.

"Not a costume." I replied knowing that they wouldn't believe me.

"Bullshit. Ain't even the right colour!" Called someone in the back of the crowd.

I noticed that the boar that called out was the one carrying the 12 pack of what I could now see as Molson Canadian.

"It is the right colour and are you 21?" I ask with a grin forming on my face.

"No! I'm 19, Why would I want to be old?"

"Because thats the age that you can legally purchase and consume alcohol." Cameron says as he twirls hia cuffs on his index finger.

"Realizing that he had made a mistake, the boar dropped the pack and took off running.

Cameron followed suit while I grabbed the pack and called it in.

"Dispatch, this is Cadet Gray, Detective Robertson is in pursuit of a minor who was in possession of alcohol, he is headed westward on Clarington about to cross Finch."

"Your only a cadet?" The lynx sneered.

"Yep."

"So then you don't have any power over us."

"Incorrect. I have all the power over you, I just can't taze or shoot you unless my supervisor says I can."

"He ain't here anymore."

"He will be back."

"What abd then you gonna cry and say that I hurt your feelings?"

"No, But I will tell him that you remind me of someone he told me about in high school." I say seeing a police cruser turn the corner out of view of the group.

"And who's that?"

"The snobby privileged girl that my brother knocked out cause she was bullying me because I was the antisocial kid who played video games." Cameon said as he pulled up sitting beside Wolford in his Charger.

"Oh..." The lynx said as the colour rained from her face.

"All you run along now, we have to continue with our lives." Cameron said as I put the case of beer in the trunk and then sat in the back of the cruser next to the boar who Cameron arrested.

"Don't worry, It won't go on your record." I said to the boar who was sitting in the caged in seat next to me.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** "How late is it?" I say as we drive along the interstate heading towards the Canadian border.

"5:30 Central Standard Time" Cameron replies, glancing at his watch before returning his gase to the highway infront of us with bands of snow coming at us.

Beside me, Shawn is dead asleep covered in a winter coat and blanket, while Wolford is sitting next to Cameron in the passenger seat, getting our passports in order.

We pass a road sign and I barely make out through the snow " _Emerson 7 mi_ "

"Wake Shawn up now?" I ask Wolford.

"Nah, Wait until we reach the border." Wolford replies.

"How much further is it?"

"About 6 miles now, Emerson is a border town on the Canadian side. After we cross the border, Its another hundred kilometers to Winnipeg." Cameron says.

"We stopping somewhere?"

"Nah, RCMP dosent really monitor speed on the highway to Winnipeg, they wait for the morons to fly off the highway... Speaking of which, wake Shawn up."

I glance around the passenger seat to see lights of the border coming through the snow while shaking Shawn awake.

We drive in silence until we reach the border.

We pull into the booth that dosen't have a vehicle and Cameron rolls down the window having a blast of cold air wask into the truck.

"Damn it's cold." Wolford says shivering.

"It just hit 15 below." The polar bear border guard replies. "Passports please."

Cameon hands over our passports and another document that allows us to bring our firearms into Canada.

"What firearms?" The guard asks.

"One 1911, a Browning Hi-Power, two Glock 19s, three M4A1s and a SKS." Cameron says.

"Yea... Your gonna need to pull into secondary." He says before talking into his radio.

"Figured that." Cameron said as he pulled into a garage attached to the administration building.

"Alright, Out of the car with your hands up." Said one of the officers that surrounded us.

"Just get out, I'll explain this." Cameron said.

We all piled out of the truck with our hands up.

After we were cuffed and placed in chairs Wolford spoke up.

"So... why are we in cuffs?"

"Did I forget to warn you about this?" Cameron said.

"About what?" The three of us said.

"Canadian firearms laws are waaaaay more strict the the US, but the peice of paper we gave them bypasses that."

"So why we in cuffs?" Shawn says.

"They have to match the numbers on the guns."

"Indeed we do." Says a vixen that walks up to us. "Were are the firearms located?"

"Handguns in the suitcases, should be on top. Rifles in the compartment in the bed of the truck. Key to the compartment is in my right pocket." Cameron says. "And I am Canadian with a prohibited weapons licence, so I can legally handle those firearms."

"Were's your licence?"

"Wallet in my left pocket."

The guard uncuffed Cameron so he could pull out his licence and hand it to her before jumping into the bed of the truck and opening the hidden compartment in the bed.

"Okay so. A 1911, check... Browning Hi-Power, check... Glocks, check and check... M4s, check, check and check... the SKS is fine becuase it's non-restricted."

"Really?" Cameron asks.

"Yea, why?"

"Thought the mag limit was 5."

"For external magazines, yes."

"Okay then, can they be uncuffed now?" He asked pointing at us.

"Yep." The vixen said waiving to the two officers closest to us.

After we were uncuffed the vixen motioned us to follow her into the office attached to the garage.

Cameron sat down across the desk form the vixen who's name I learned from the various plaques and awards around the office.

"So... Mrs. Bismark, any warnings for when we pass through." I say.

"A few, we will notify the RCMP that you have entered the country, Municipal branches may take a day or two to completely inform, may I ask the reason you are in Canada?"

"There is a warrant out for the arrest of a subject wanted for questioning in 27 murders, all of them linked." Cameron replied.

"Okay, so why were we not informed?"

"Because we only realized he fled the US last night, we left Zootopia at the same time the memo went out."

"Okay this all is checking out, I only have one question."

"And what is that?"

"Why 3 M4s and one SKS?"

"I am a skilled marksman, use the SKS." Cameron says, standing up.

"Okay, sorry for the delay, when do you expect to be returning to the US."

"Depends on how long it takes to find him, my specific orders are to not return unless we have him dead or alive."

"Okay, have a safe trip. Oh, one more question, What agency do you work for in Canada?"

"I was Montréal PD, but RCMP hired me so that the international officer thing was valid."

After that, we all piled into Cameron's truck and pulled out of the building and headed on towarda Winnipeg.


	17. Chapter 16Finalie

**Chapter 16**

We had made it to Winnipeg in record time, fourty six minutes to be exact. We were currently driving through the suburbs to the north of the city, scouting the target's last known location.

"Looks abandoned to me." Said Shawn as he takes a pair of binoculars away from his eyes.

"Still could be someone in there, the target is a rabbit after all." Wolford replied as he took a sip of orange juice.

"What time is it?" Cameron said, slapping himself awake.

"10:56 CST" Shawn said as he was laying in the bed of the truck on one of the two mattresses that we put there for stakeouts like this.

"I say we do shifts of 2 hours, two on watch, two resting." Cameron mentions.

"I call dibs on first rest." I say, climbing through the divider between the back seat and the bed.

"My idea, so I rest by default... If you want, one of you can go buy energy drinks."

7 HOURS LATER

"Hey, Cameron, we got movement." I said as Cameron was looking down at the food he got from the Tim Hortons down the street.

Cameron looked up to see a female bunny climb out of a boarded up window, and begin to walk towards the car that was parked on the opposite side of the street.

"Hey, we got er!" Cameon said as he woke up Shawn and Wolford by throwing kechup packets at them.

I slid into the drivers seat while Cameron jumped into the passenger seat while Shawn got the guns out of the bed and passed them to Wolford in the back seat.

"Remember, no unusual movements, wait for her to reach the end of the street before moving."

"I know how to drive." I reply as we begin to move.

"Okay so all we have to do is..." Is all I hear before I hear a truck horn blare and look to my left to see a semi plowing towards us. And thats all I see before everything goes black.

I felt myself come free of the seatbelt and then lost feeling of the seat, and then I couldn't feel the heater on my face anymore. The only thing I heard before everything went silent was the sound of smashing glass.

Then, I woke up in the breakroom at work.

"Hey Brandon, you just wake up?" Said a voice behind me.

"Uh..." Was all I could say before I saw who said the words.

It was Jacob.

 _WHAT THE FUCK, HOW ISN'T HE DEAD, I SAW HIM DIE IN A HAIL OF GUNFIRE, I WAS AT HIS FUNERAL, AND HIW THE HELL AM I IN ZOOTOPIA!_ Then it hit me like a freight train. Was the last few months of my life a dream a dream?

"Oh hey Jacob, yea dosed off a bit there."

"It wasn't a dream."

"What?" I ask before someone else walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Brandon, Ruwanda decided to have another genocide." Said Grim.

"Oh... So I'm dead." I say, with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to talk to you. Now to get down to business. You were going to die there anyways, it was either when you caught up with your target or when you were chasing after them."

"So you just cut to the chase?"

"Pretty much, so because you are now dead, You get three options; One, you get sent ti the afterlife for all of eternity, Two, you can be reborn into another life, or three, and this is new, You can be an observer."

"Whats an observer?"

"You reawaken into your body, and you observe life, you can't interact with anyone to an extent, but you can watch any moment in time, anywhere, it is lonely, but if you ever want to returnfor option one or two, all you have to do is die."

"I'll take it."

"Okie dokie." Grim said as he snapped his fingers.

 _And that is the end of this story, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I needed a change of pace, in my next story, I will start off where I stopped here, but back in Cameron's POV, Brandon will be seen again, as a face in the crowd, or that guy that seems to know what is about to happen. Until next time. -The Author_


End file.
